


Captured (Part I)

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Captured, Evil!Kakashi, Failing miserably, Foreplay, Lime, M/M, Spanking, Trying angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 6#: Getting captured wasn't in Naruto's to-do list. Seeing him again wasn't either)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Captured (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, I'm way earlier than expected, yay~ 
> 
> Okay, so I really tried to make this angsty,but I think you can see that I was too lazy *sweatdrop* 
> 
> I kinda regret starting this challenge  
> Oh well,
> 
> Here is  
> Day 6#: Spanking

"You are such a kinky bitch."

A loud slap was heard. And a blond-haired figure moaned, whimpering in a needy fashion.

"I'm not ..." he stammered, voice nothing but a mere, pathetic, whisper, body limp in exhaustion.

This has been happening more often now, him being kept blindfolded, and getting used as if he were a mere whore, getting fed every 6 hours and being given food every 48 hours. He feels as if this were all thought through as he lost weight faster than appreciated.

How did he even get in this situation?  
This mission was supposed to be easy. Like really easy, a normal C-Rank turning into an A-Ranked one.

_(This is such a Déjà-vu.)_

He means, protecting a town that was getting terrorized by bandits should be easy. So how the hell did he get himself in this situation?

It looks as if those bandits weren't amateurs after all.

Another slap was delivered to his plump and round ass, leaving behind a red imprint and ripping him from his thoughts. He moaned again.

He is in deep shit, what is he supposed to do?

His hands are bound together, with some sort of rope that doesn't let him use chakra. He has been stripped naked, except the strip of cloth covering his eyes, being put into an unknown room with, probably, no windows, and only one - heavily guarded - door, making escape impossible.

He tried to suppress a moan when he got slapped again, partly succeeding.

"Liking this kind of stuff," the voice trailed off, "You really are a whore aren't you?"

He didn't answer, in fear he'd say something offending. He didn't want to get punished the hard way.

_(-- No, no please no- it hurts, it hurts so much just stop --)_

He gritted his teeth, as another moan threatened to escape, -No. He won't show any signs of pleasure. His pride won't allow that.

He got slapped again, and he shuddered, feeling as if electricity had just run through his body.

He is pretty sure he got drugged, there is no way in hell he would normally enjoy this. He flinched as the hand softly dragged it's fingers over his irritated ass, wondering what the person will do next.

A sudden thought struck him-  
Are the others looking for him already? Did they even notice his absence?

He really hoped so, he doesn't want to be here any longer.

The hand stiffened, as if reading his thoughts, before slapping him again, this time with more force than last time, making him gasp in surprise. Feeling his cock stiffen even more, he flushed.

> _( - This is wrong, a voice in his head said, this is so wrong, you shouldn't be feeling like this. You shouldn't be enjoying this you sick freak. - )_

_(And he really shouldn't, but he did. He felt ashamed about that fact.)_

He got slapped, again and again, making his penis think it is going to burst any minute now. The pressure was starting to get unbearable, making him whine a little bit in need.

He was a moaning mess, face flushed, partly because of lust, but also because of anger and embarrassment. A trail of drool running down his chin, -dripping onto the white, dirty covers.

He thought that he was about to cry as the pressure behind his eyes increased, but he held himself together, or at least he tried.

Tensing, he came, sobbing, not caring how he looked anymore, his pride was crushed anyway, being spanked and humiliated by your enemy for days, weeks, _\- months_ , does that to you.

He just wanted this to end, he just wanted to be found, this was way too embarrassing, he knew he was acting weak. He is a shinobi, he should've held on longer than that, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't.

He started to doze off, exhaustion catching up to him, forgetting that his captor hasn't left the room like he usually would.

He got turned around so quickly and got the cloth, covering his eyes, removed so abruptly that he got dizzy, his head spinning and for a few seconds, he saw nothing.

His eyes slowly started to get used to his dark surroundings and his pupil immediately turned into a small slit so that he could see better.

The first thing he saw was the intimidating eyes of his captor, his one eye glowing a bloody red, with something black circling his pupil, and a deep scar running down his right eye, a terrifying grin spread on his face.

Naruto's breath hitched.

"Mah mah Naruto-kun~ The game has only just begun~"

He felt something akin to panic surge up in his chest, n _o, nonononono, **-no.**_

As if reading his mind, Hatake Kakashi smirked, "Yes."

He screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you saw what i was up to,  
> as there are about to come more 'hardcore/brutal' kinks, I'm going to make this a mini-series in this, series? 
> 
> yeah, so, anyways, I'm just going to link those, making them actually one story. 
> 
> Wish me luck 
> 
> and I hope you had fun reading this :3


End file.
